Concussive Energy
Concussive Energy is an emitter-class quirk used by Tokihanata Reta. It is a rather strong quirk, providing the user a massive amount of strength, as long as their attack does not connect. Details Concussive Energy is an emitter quirk that allows the user to utilize the air around them as a weapon. When the user punches, the air around the fist is compressed, similar to when a plunger of a syringe is pushed down, and launched forward in a short range burst that, when fired against no particular target will cause a pulse with enough oomph to break someone's rib to lurch forward. The closer the punch is, the more air is compressed. Consequently, this makes the resulting impact stronger to the point they can cause internal organ rupture, potentially killing someone by turning their organs into mush. While powerful, Concussive Energy only works as long as the user's attack does not touch. If it makes contact, the punch will only be strong enough to stop something charging at Toki in it's tracks (This does not apply to bullets.). Furthermore, Quirks that negate or shrug off the concussive energy, like Garrison's Bulletproof Quirk, allow their users to act as a meat shield. It's maximum range is 150 meters, where at that point the force is barely enough to even cause a blow in the wind, let alone knock someone off balance. However, due to it's fairly long range Tokihanata doesn't have to get very close in order to knock someone unconscious, just around 70 will do, allowing him to "Snipe Box" opponents. Toki is capable of sending himself up in the air by punching at the ground, using the compressed air to rebound off the surface and allow him to jump extremely high. Due to power scaling, he is unable to shatter the ground the same way he can destroy walls. Concussive Energy has a strange interaction with energy attacks. Instead of relying on how far the fist is, the quirk simply rebounds the energy, redirecting it back to it's user, harming them instead of Toki. However he does not use this part of the quirk against an energy blast, preferring to block. He will only do so if his life may be in danger from said energy attack. Concussive Energy does not exactly rely on activation, so sometimes Toki may blow over a stack of books if he waves his hand in a general direction. Also, while the force is not only applied to fists, it is less versatile, This is due to the fact that the only confirmed kicks that is effective at causing the quirk to activate is the front kick, back kick, and push kick. Super Moves * Trivia * Originally, Concussive Energy was named Megaton Blows, and was a quirk that, when the target is hit 6 times, bombards the enemy with a rapid string of blows. The page was converted into Concussive Energy *Concussive Energy's reaction to energy attacks is a reference to TF2's Pyro. The Pyro's Alt Fire is to send forward a blast of compressed air, which redirects projectiles. *Due to close range being extremely damaging, to the point that it can likely be lethal